The Mist
by LadySpartan
Summary: When both spirit portals are opened the world is covered in mist. Nothing was known of it but it will go as quickly as it came because she found something in the vast emptiness; something she thought died a long time ago.


**Rated: **Mature(Violence and Gore)

**Fandom: **Legend of Korra

**Pairing: **Mako/Korra/Bolin

**Prompt: **Hiding/Unseen

* * *

**(A/N) All rights go out to their rightful owners. I obviously do not own the characters or show Legend of Korra although I wish I did. Just as a little disclaimer, this story may not be for everyone do to the violence. Rated Mature just to be safe.**

* * *

The mist dragged on for miles, covering everything like a thick blanket. There never was a hole among the sea-foam white mass, it was

one solid being. They have been walking for hours, coming across a few stranded tents and unrecognizable things. Once both spirit

portals were open, mist enveloped the world. She could barely see beyond her own hands and the only way they stayed together was

holding each other's hands. The silence scared her beyond her wits, almost driving her over the edge. Each of her breaths were

deafening as they floated through the air. Part of her started to wonder whether they were really outside or just stuck in a large cave

because she could have sworn that every sound echoed around them.

"Korra, it's over just let it go." He mumbled, his voice strained with emotion. The dark-skinned girl shook her head, chocolate hair

danced around her face.

"I will not give up on the people that need me." Korra muttered, pulling him along. Something tugged at her chest at the words as she

thought of how they had lost Asami in the mist. Nothing pulled her away, snatched her from their clutches or threatened to hurt her.

The only thing that hurt the poor girl was curiosity; the amazement of what hid behind the mist. Asami had been rambling on about

how she could hear her mother, beckoning to her in the vast emptiness but no one else could hear it. At first it was just a whisper, then

hushed speaking and finally yelling. They had tried to hold on to the raven haired girl but she pulled her hand from their clutches,

running into oblivion. Korra quickly shook her head, casting the depressing thoughts out.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He started; kissing her shoulder as they slowly trudged through the ankle high snow. She didn't

answer him, internally screaming at herself for letting her go.

"Korra, we tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." A voiced whined, one that was an octave higher.

"Bolin is right Korra and you know it." Korra shook her head, blocking out the brothers that were desperately trying to make her feel

better. The snow was starting to thin out below their feet, making a bit easier to walk. Shapes of houses started to become clear

through the sheets of white. As soon as she caught sight of one, Korra ran over and pounded on the door. The banging reverberated

through the house but there was no answer.

"Hello?"

"Korra."

"Is anyone home?" She called, continuing to pound on the door.

"Korra, stop."

"Is everything okay?" Korra screamed, the wood starting to groan each time she slammed her fist into the door. The tallest boy spun

her around, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Golden eyes melted her blue as she stared back at him.

"Korra, no one is home." He mumbled, keeping his expression stoic.

"Where'd everyone go?" Korra choked, looking over at the boys. He stared back at her, unsure of what to say for there really was no

answer. Fear, pain and defeat washed over her face as she noticed that the normal buzz of the tribe was missing. It felt as if someone

was slowly pulling the things she had come to love out of her grasp, starting with home. Despair filled her heart as she pulled the boys

along, knocking on every door that she passed. No one ever did answer, no children ran in the streets and no White Lotus guards were

patrolling their stations. This was the stillest the tribe had ever been and that scared her. The teenagers continued through the area,

searching for any forms of life. It took them a moment to notice the hushed crunch of snow behind them, the constant sound of

snapping bones.

"You hear that right?" Korra questioned, looking back to be met by vast emptiness. As the boys turned to see what she was talking

about a gust of wind knocked them back. Korra stood in the emptiness by herself, searching for her attacker. Ocean blue eyes darting

around the area.

"Mako, Bolin are you guys okay?" She screamed, in hopes that her voice would penetrate the howling winds.

"Yea." They called, their voices coming to her only as a whisper. Korra internally sighed, letting her shoulder slouch forwards. All that

matters is that they are okay. As she turned to follow their voices her blood felt frozen in place. Her limbs betrayed her, throwing her

body into the ground. The snow softened her impact but only for a second before she felt herself flying through the air, back into the

previous spot in the snow. Black dots danced around the area and it felt as if a thousand people were knocking on her head at once.

"You thought you could run from me?! You thought you could kill me?!" A voice screeched as the unseen force threw her farther into the

mist. It took every inch of energy in her body to get back up, to attempt to run.

"Run, run Avatar. You can't run from something you can't see." The voice chuckled, dancing in the wind.

"Leave me alone!" Korra cried, running aimlessly through the mist.

"You killed me remember? I will never leave you alone for I want you to remember the day you threw me out of that window into the

waters bellow."

"Amon.." She whimpered, eyes darting around for the familiar porcelain mask. What she saw was much worse though, something she

wished she would only see in dreams, more like her worst nightmares. A broken body sat in front of her conjured up by the vast white.

Skin barley clung to its bones and tattered clothes were plastered to its torso. In some areas the skin and muscle seemed to be burned

away, exposing organs and bone. Water gently fell into the snow, clouded with a copper color.

"Why didn't you look for me Avatar? Were you afraid you would find me?" He questioned, heaving slightly. She sat silently, not wanting

to answer; she was too scared to answer. A lump blocked clogged up her windpipe, making speaking practically impossible. Korra

closed her eyes tightly as he stood up, staggering a bit to hold his footing. A cold hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look towards

the mist.

"Open your eyes Korra." He commanded, his voice changing into something familiar, too familiar..

"M-Mako?" She rasped, attempting to find her voice again.

"Hey, its okay." Mako whispered, pulling her into a hug. It felt cold but she shrugged it off as the wind blowing between them, keeping

him from radiating his warmth. Icy lips pressed against hers and she sighed, letting the pain and fear go.

"Foolish girls will never be equal." He snickered, a smirk lingering in his voice. Korra's eyes shot open and she found herself kissing

a porcelain mask. Before she could scream the mist found its way into her, flying in through her eyes and open mouth. The once lapis

blue eyes were over taken by white, submerged in the sea of nothing. Her body slumped over into the snow as the last of the clouds of

white disappeared.

* * * *

Mako and Bolin were wandering aimlessly as they searched for her.

"Mako look!" Bolin called, running over to her frail body. He quickly picked her up, attempting to shake her awake.

"Korra wake up." Mako mumbled, kneeled down next to the two. They sat there for a good hour before her eyes opened once again

but what they saw was not the ocean of blue, the spark that made them follow this strong girl. No, they saw vast emptiness; they saw

the mist; they saw something inside that did not belong...The mist never went away, it only found a host.


End file.
